El Temblor del Ratón
by kilian
Summary: Historia de un ex-prostituto con un pasado y futuro más que intrigante y difuso que busca su sitio entre un puñado de matones. En su camino encontrará personajes, unos más amables que otros, que marcarán a fuego su vida.   YAOI/LEMON/DRAMA/OC


Esta es mas que nada una presentacion del personaje principal: Timothy.

Es algo que describe y aclara muy poco de su personalidad y forma de ser pero espero que lo vayais conociendo un poco mas a medida que avance la historia y os agrade tanto como me agrada a mi. Guarda muchas sorpresas y tiene muy buen corazón. ¡QUEREDLO!

* * *

><p>La habitación era de lo más oscura, triste... y la luz que traspasaba los gastados visillos no conseguían más que cruzar la estancia dandole un aspecto aún más lúgubre. En un principio, si le hubiesen preguntado, Tim No habría sabido decir dónde se encontraba. Era el salón de una casa, o eso creía él, pues cualquiera podría haberlo confundido perfectamente con una sala de trofeos. Había mesas, estanterías y muebles repletos de trastos en apariencia inútiles: fotos de personas, niños, bodas, comuniones, bautizos, en marcos grandes y diminutos, colocados desordenadamente sobre la mesa camilla, algunos caídos, y lo que ocupaban las estanterías no eran más que figuritas, estampas, piezas de fina pero vieja cristalería, virgenes, cristos, y santos por doquier. Tim se incorporó pesadamente en su sitio (un mullido aunque más que aprobechado sofa verde agua) y sus adormilados y legañosos ojos se toparon con la foto en blanco y negro de una mujer hermosa, de ojos vivaces y labios tiernos y carnosos.<p>

Le sonó su cara, pero no supo de qué.

-Si ya has despertado sera mejor que te vayas -habló la voz grave de un hombre de mediana edad, que le que le observaba un poco mas allá de su nariz aguileña, alzandose en el umbral de la puerta de aquella habitación- antes de que llame a la policía -concluyó duramente.

Detrás de él hizo su aparición una señora bastante mayor que le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa. El niño reconoció en seguida los ojos de la joven mujer de la foto en aquella mujer, aunque ocultos bajo sus arrugados y ahora caídos párpados. Claro, era ella y aquella su casa, plagada de dolorosos recuerdos de tiempops mejores y tesoros cadente de valor más que el sentimental.

Tim tardó en reaccionar aunque la amenaza del otro ya hacían mella en su aletargada mirada, dandole el aspecto de todo un cachorro desvalido. Pero la impaciencia se reflejó en la cara del hombre que, al ver que su madre se acercaba a aquel completo desconocido con paso torpe y una grave cojera, resopló exasperado y desapareció por la puerta de la cocina.

-Siento no haberte avisado antes de que llegara -susurró esta tomandole del brazo suavemente, como en una caricia conciliadora- pero realmente parecía que necesitabas dormir. Ven, lavate un poco antes de irte.

-Gracias -contestó Tim devolviendole una sonrisa de lo más sincera aunque algo cohibida mientras se dejaba guiar docilmente hacia el baño.

Se aseó un poco, limpiandose los churretes que cubrían entonces sus pálidas mejillas, las manos y, peinandose como pudo con el trabajado cepillo de la mujer mientras escuchaba discutir de fondo a madre e hijo, y era como si este estuviera más que acostumbrado a que Isabella, que así era como se llamaba la buena mujer, trajera vagabundos sin hogar al propio, porque eso era lo que era Tim y así lo gritaban sus sucias ropas: Un vagabundo sin hogar.

Al salir del baño y plantarse junto a la puerta de la cocina se encontró con que Isabella reia risueñamente con su voz cascada, en una burla claramente cariñosa al ver la rabieta por la que pasaba su hijo.

-¡Deja de reírte! ¡lo digo en serio! -soltó éste gesticulando exageradamente con las manos antes de percatarse de la presencia del chiquillo, callandose de golpe y advirtiendo asi de ello tambien a la anciana.

-Ya me voy, gracias por todo -dijo entonces Tim algo sequerón y cortado al notarse el centro de todas las miradas, sin moverse de donde estaba, pretendiendo ser lo más formal que le fuera posible frente al adulto.

Ella sonrió y sus alegres ojillos se perdieron aun mas y con cierta gracia bajo el manto de arrugas.

-Vuelve cuando quieras.

-No -le chistó su hijo sin desclavar sus ojos del menor y llevandose una mirada cargada de reproche por parte de su madre.

-¡No pasa nada! -Se apresuró a interrumpirlos Tim, no queriendo causar problemas ni tenerlos- ...Adios.

Se había despedido apresuradamente y salido de igual manera. No le convenía que llamaran a la policía y prefirió bajar ocho pisos de escalera antes de esperar a que el ascensor quedara libre. Nada más salir del edificio se abrochó cuanto pudo la sudadera, pues tenia la cremallera rota, y se puso la capucha intentando pasar desapercibido. Mientras andaba, o trotaba más bien, entre la gente, muy pegado a las paredes de los edificios, se preguntó cómo habia podido ocurrirsele ir al casco nuevo de la ciudad, siempre tan concurrido, ¡Y dormir en un edificio situado en el centro de éste! ¡Encima! Luego recordó que aquella noche había gastado lo poco que habia robado en una botella de ron, que estaba medio ebrio y congelado y se despejaron todas sus dudas.

Era un pobre idiota.

Siguió trotando calle abajo atrayendo varias miradas, pero las ignoró y echó a correr a tal velocidad que tuvo que sostener la capucha con las manos y la nariz le dolía y se enrojecía a causa del aire frío. Aún no era invierno, pero el frio podía calasete en los huesos con asombrosa facilidad.

nada más cruzar un puente y sentir los adoquines que asfaltaban las carreteras del casco antiguo de la ciudad clavarsele en los pies a traves de las precarias suelas de sus zapatillas de deporte se coló en una de las pintorescas y solitarias callejuelas y dejó de correr, dejando caer a su vez la capucha. Al fin podía tranquilizarse un poco, aunque sus pasos seguían siendo inseguros y sus ojos no levantaban la vista de la acera. En lo más profundo de aquellas laberínticas calles de piedra se encontraba su refugio y el de todos los ladrones, asesinos, maleantes y pillastres del lugar. De todos ellos Tim era el miembro másreciente de "la podredumbre", como ellos mismos se llamaban, orgullosos, y aún no había conseguido agenciarse un lugar fijo para dormir, ni camaradas que le guardasen las espaldas en las peleas callejeras, cada vez más frecuentes.

Eran una gran familia traicionera y él estaba fuera de todo parentesco.

Y es que Timothy no era precisamente la viva imagen de una sucia rata callejera, sino más bien la corrientucha obra de arte de un pintor poco reconocido.

Su aspecto era delicado, su cuerpo frágil, sus manos suaves y blancas, de dedos largos y movimientos airosos y elegantes, justo como sus pies. Piernas estilizadas, cuerpo delgado y ligero, veloz, de suaves pero pretenciosas curvas, rostro redondeado y aniñado. Sus ojos eran oscuros, pero de un refulgente tono plateado cuando les daba el sol y tenia el pelo liso, fino, castaño y cortado de forma recta e impecable, corte que ningun joven de dieciseis años con un minimo de orgullo varonil accedería a hacerse. Pero claro, Tim carecía de tal cosa, despues de todo hacía relativamente poco que había dejado el tedioso trabajo que era la prostitución, a lo que se había dedicado durante toda su vida. Aunque eso, claro estaba, era agua pasada, y ya no podría volver a ese mundo. No en aqyella ciudad y no tenía medios como para salir de ésta.

En definitiva aquella ya no era su vida, asi que tendría que apañarselas, buscarse las habichuelas, para demostrarle a esos tipos que no era un ratoncillo asustadizo tal y como parecía, sino que era tan digno de su compañía (MALA compañía) como cualquiera de los que allí estaban. Como su anterior mundo no se distanciaba demasiado de aquel sabía que para conseguir tal hazaña bastaría con hacerse de un buen botín y repartirlo entre los más respetados y temidos matones.

pensando en ello el muchacho llegó al que había sido su escondrijo hacía tres días y suspiró con alivio al ver que no estaba ocupado más que por Lassie, un perro abandonado y en los huesos al que él mismo había bautizado. Era un chucho de pelo rizado y un macho muy bien dotado pero... ¡Qué mas daba! Ya podia llamarlo Lord Percival III que no respondería ni se daría por aludido.

Esperó a que el animal se acercara por su propio pie y le olisqueara un poco antes de acercarse, pues sabia que si no le dejaba hacer se llevaría una buena dentada de su parte y luego, dandole unas palmaditas en la cabeza, se fue a acomodar en su humilde refugio. Se trataba de una casa abandonada y ruinosa, de imponente y lustrosa fachada, cerrada ferreamente a cal y canto, pero el hueco de las escaleras que daban a la puerta era amplio y profundo. Era una maravilla resguardarse del frío y la lluvia en él.

Lassie se le acercó y apoyó cosconamente la cabeza en su regazo. Tim se fijó en que sus grisaceos y enrredados rizos estaban cubiertos de lodo negro.

-A mí me acogió una mujer muy simpática anoche... Raro, ¿eh? -le hablo cariñosamente al animal, acariciandole con ambas manos el cuello, tras las grandes orejas- ¿Dónde has dormido tú..?

Obviamente no obtuvo respuesta pero el perro se lamió el hocico, complacido ante tanto mimo. Cerca de allí, a las afueras de la ciudad había un criadero de cochinos, así que supuso que era ahí donde había acabado durmiendo y, con suerte, se habría comido un puerco con el que llenar de grasa la tripa y disimular las más que notables costillas que tan espeluznantes resultaban.

El castaño alzó la mirada y vió que el sol ni siquiera quedaba aun sobre su cabeza e iluminaba los campos de más allá con pereza. Aún era temprano, esperaría a la tarde para intentar hacerse con su ansiado botín.

* * *

><p>Pueeeeeeees~~~~! ¡Espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña introduccion a la historia! Se que es poco pero<p>

**Por Favor dejad un review si os gustó**

Me animan a escribir y... ¡Juro que si lo haceis continuaré escribiendo y hare los caps más largos! A

_Se les quiere_


End file.
